The Two Brothers, Meeting Once Again
A green haired individual was roaming around Okinawa after training at his family's dojo. He laid down in the grass, looking at the sun. He was enjoying his view. Looking at the clouds starting to cover the sun, he sighed, "Just when I was enjoying the view." He felt the reiatsu of a hollow and instantly stood up, rushing towards the hollow. Strangely, when he was nearing there, the hollow's reiatsu disappeared. Instead, a strong reiatsu appeared. He wanted to move but was paralyzed. "This reiatsu... is too strong..." Meanwhile, another figure was in the shadows. "Looks like i took care of another one." he laughed. Just then a spirit thanked him, "Thank you, Shuuji-kun." Shuuji smiled at her and then went towards the field, wanting to enjoy that afternoon. He sheathed his sword and walked over. Just then, he saw a guy paralyzed by his reiatsu and immediately tried to control it. That man fell down after Shuuji's reiatsu was beginning to be under his control. Shuuji offered a hand at that man and realized the gleam in his eyes. "His eyes remind me of my brother. Where could he be in this moment of time?" Seishi, the green hair, took the hand and stood up. "Thank you. You have a decimating reiatsu over there." Shuuji scratched his head, laughing. "So, who are you? I take it that you are shinigami and you were going to kill that hollow since you're in that direction... What's your name?" "Seishi. Son Of Matayoshi Zeishin... though don't tell anyone. I've been faking my name to run away from the authorities... just call me Seishi. You?" Seishi replied, a bit unsure of whether he should've told this stranger his name. Though he had a feeling that he could trust this man. As if he had a connection with him. Shuuji was dazed at Seishi and hugged him at once. "Seishi! I haven't seen you in what seems like forever! How's dad? How's grandpa?" Seishi was shocked at the hug but begun to realize who this stranger was. "Shuuji?" Shuuji nodded his head after pulling away. "So... whatcha up to?" Shuuji asked his brother, whom he hasn't seen in years. Seishi looked at Shuuji, relieved. "Training. Training. Training & even more training." Shuuji smiled, "In that case, let's see how strong you've gotten." Seishi was grinning, "Yeah, I want to see how much I can injure you this time." Shuuji did the universal sign of "follow me" and Seishi followed. Shuuji brought Seishi to Mt. Fuji. "Why are we at a mountain?" Shuuji unsheathed his sword and turned it. A portal opened and both of them stepped inside. They came out at a dark cave. Shuuji lit a torch and walked deeper into the cave. Seishi stopped with his mouth open. All around him was an entire village. Lights were glowing, kids were running around, playing. Surprised, he walked to the edge and looked down, seeing that he was on Mt. Fuji, he couldn't believe that another city existed in Mt. Fuji. He then went back inside, seeing multiple Shinigami. All of them greeted Shuuji as they walked by. Shuuji led Seishi to a mini dojo there, where they would fight. An old looking man approached Seishi and hugged him tightly. "How long have we been separated, little kid?" At once Seishi knew who this man was. He was the one, Matayoshi Shinpo. His grandfather. Seishi hugged his grandfather back, feeling like how he once was. But remembered he was in the present day and that Matayoshi are now outcasts. He slipped his hands into his pockets as he pulled away. "Years and Years." He then punched his grandfather, though his grandpa had no reaction. "I see you are still strong eh Grandpa?" he asked. Shinpo laughed as he replied, "Yes, yes I am." he then looked serious, "So... where have you been training, the Matayoshi Clan has been looking for you all over the world but couldn't find you at a single place. Wait... the one place we haven't checked is... Don't tell me!" Seishi looked at his grandfather and starting laughing, being totally out of his personality, "Yup, the family dojo. It might be run down and destroyed, but it's the safest place I could train in. The authorities think that they have destroyed that place and don't care about it. Besides, it still has its great equipment." "Matayoshi Kobudo... have you mastered it yet? Have you mastered your old man's invincible style?" Shinpo asked. Seishi looked down, in regret that he didn't heed his grandfather's advice about going out on that fateful day. The day he got separated from his family. Ever since, without his grandfather, his style was a complete mess and dare not use it in battle in order not to dishonor the style, the family and the creator. Grandfather was smiling despite Seishi's reaction. "I don't care if you regret heeding my advice, the only thing that's great is that you're safe. And you're back. Sure you haven't mastered or learnt it properly, but you can. You and Shuuji would forever be my grandsons, in life and death. I shall be here to coach you whenever you want me to. I don't care about my name, none of the others care about dishonoring the clan. And most importantly, dishonoring the style is part of learning, my dear grandson. You are a member of us and hence, no matter what you do with the style, we do not care." he said to his grandson Seishi was tearing up like he never has before but he wiped his tears after that and bowed, "Real man do not shed tears! Read man shed blood! I shall not dishonor you, the family or the style!" He continued walking to the dojo with his brother, where as he looked around, he was amazed. "This is... just... amazing! This is better than our old dojo! Where are we anyway? Why is there a mini city in Mt Fuji?" Shuuji laughed, "We are in the lost city of our ancestor, the city, Seichiku. I've been studying this place and found some things that led straight back to the founder of the Matayoshi. He seemed to have found this place and built it. However, in the process of building it, an arrancar came and killed him. The Soul Society found that out and sealed this place right away. However, we have broken the seal with our power. The people living here, are from all exiled clans. Some of them which once served the king and some of them which are descendants of those criminals in history." He went to a door and opened it, revealing a huge room with couches and television and all the things a person would dream of having. Seishi looked around that place in awe. He walked into it and explored, his dream game, CSI: The Last Save was sitting in one of the rooms. There, he could find technology even higher then those outside. "What... is... this... place?!?!" He asked his brother. Shuuji laughed and said, "This place is your home. We, the Matayoshi, rule this city. This city has out of the world technology. And that, is your room. I remembered how much you wanted that CSI game but even now, it hasn't been released. So... I snuck into the main headquarters and took the plans, developing the game further. Plus this one has more missions and exercises." Seishi was shocked, but in a good way. "My... my room?!" He went in straight away and started playing the game, gradually becoming addicted to it. Shuuji turned it off, "How about our fight? You know, I didn't enhance and get this to make you totally sidetracked from fighting you know?" Seishi looked embarrassed, blushing. He picked up his sword and headed towards the dojo through the door. Shuuji followed as he put his sword aside, fighting with his fists. Seishi looked offended, "You might have been able to fight me with your fists the last time, but not now!" He charged at Shuuji, who effortlessly stopped the sword with his two fingers, which were bleeding. "You still have long ways to go." he said, smiling. Seishi knew this and pushed his sword even further, touching Shuuji's chest. However, it was just the after image. Shuuji reappeared behind Seishi, punching him on the back. Seishi fell to the ground. But, it was just a fake. The real Seishi was behind Shuuji, smiling as he stabbed his brother. Before Shuuji had time to react, he was stabbed by the blade and fell to the ground, bleeding. His eyesight became blurry and fainted. When he woke up, he was in his bed, Seishi & Shinpo there. Shinpo was shaking his head, "You still wanted to fight him regardless of your injury? That's a bad thing to do, Shuuji." Shuuji laughed but then started coughing out blood. It turns out that he had to be bedridden for a few days due to his injury being worse. Seishi looked at his brother, "Why didn't you tell me? If I had made it harder, you would've...." "I guess you could play CSI: The Last Save afterall." Shuuji tried to say, playfully. Shinpo argued, "No! You have been away long enough! You have to train the style!" Shuuji tried to laugh but coughed out blood again. Seishi just looked at his brother and his grandfather, dumbfounded. Seishi and his grandfather proceeded to the dojo. Shinpo was strict at teaching and Shuuji has suffered his program every single day. Shinpo looked at his grandson sternly. He pointed at a bamboo stick in the dojo and asked Seishi to cut it. Seishi swung his sword and tried cutting it, though he made a faint scar on it. Shinpo's eyes widened, "You have been training and THIS is what I get?!"Seishi looked embarrassed while Shinpo had a flashback. A young Shuuji was training in the dojo with Shinpo. He had been trying to stretch but was unable to. Shinpo pushed him to stretch but he hurt his leg in the process. Regardless, Shinpo made him continue to do it. It was discipline. Waking up every morning at 5 a.m. and had 3 training sessions a day, each of them lasting for about 3 hours. He had some free time if he finishes training early. His morning session was always the hardest for his body wasn't really woken up yet. According to Shuuji, it was torture. Everytime he failed to do a perfect attack, he got beat up yet he still had to continue despite his injuries. Along with his bad grades in school, he was absolutely sick of his life. It was only after Seishi's departure that he started to train harder. Seishi was his main resolve. Shinpo was amused by this sight and decided that he has matured. He did not need more mental training. Shinpo could then concentrate on just making his perfect his skills. Seishi suddenly thought of defeating Shuuji at least once and concentrated, "Grandpa, Use your secret teaching way, I'll be able to handle it this time." he asked his grandfather, wanting to try that schedule again. The past times he has tried, he has ultimately failed. It was too much for him as a child. However, now he believed he could do it. He wasn't a child anymore. Shinpo shook his head, "No. You must master your basics before you could use that way. It is too much for you to handle. Shuuji barely passed it, so how could you pass it?" Being compared to his brother, Seishi was angered. Everyone compares him to his brother, saying that he would never defeat Shuuji even in a million years. Everyone, except Shuuji himself. He remembered Shuuji's words, "I believe, one day, you'll surpass me. When you surpass me, you'll be my goal. If I surpass you, I'll be your goal. We'll still be brothers no matter what." a tear dropped from his face. He nodded his head, determined to master the style in order to defeat his brother. "I'll try again." Shinpo brought another bamboo stick for Seishi to practice, this time, he made a deeper cut. Shinpo shook his head, obviously displeased with his grandson, though secretly hiding his joy from Seishi's vast improvement. Seishi trained until late night, only eating some sushi for dinner. Shinpo walked in and told him to go to bed. Seishi walked to his room, waiting for his grandfather to go to bed. He then snuck out after his grandpa was asleep. Training until 4 o'clock in the morning, he was hungry. He put down his sword and went to the kitchen to eat instant noodles, finding his grandfather sitting in the balcony performing Jinzen. He was going to escape when Shinpo said something, "Those two... have a never ending relationship. Each being the other person's goal. It's funny don't you think?" he asked his Zanpakuto spirit. Seishi paced backwards and accidentally banged a wall, making a huge crash. Shinpo turned behind and saw Seishi holding a cup of noodles. He grinned as he said, "Seishi, If you really want to become a true swordsman, a cup of instant noodles isn't enough to give you energy." Seishi laughed, finding it funny that Shinpo didn't scold him. "Shouldn't you be getting back to the dojo?" Shinpo asked, walking into the dojo and looking at the bamboo sticks. Each cut was much deeper then the other. With one being exceptional, almost cut across. Shinpo smiled at this sight and said, "2 hours. Successfully cut a bamboo stick is that time or I'll stop our training." Seishi knew that Shinpo wasn't joking and started working on it. It was 5:30 yet he still hasn't cut the bamboo yet. "Why? It is just a bamboo stick. Why is it so hard to cut? My strength was able to hold off Kite. Why is a bamboo stick stopping me?" he asked himself repeatedly. He threw his sword to the side, accidentally landing on the other bamboo sticks lying on the ground, cutting them. "Position. Weak Point. That's it!" he laughed. He took a bamboo stick and placed it flat on the ground, swinging his sword, hoping he could cut it. And he did. At 6 o'clock, Shinpo was sitting down, waiting for Seishi to cut the bamboo. Seishi was confident of doing it this time and took a bamboo stick from the side, placing is flat on the ground again. With one slash, it was cut into two. Continuing, he slashed it even more, making them small pieces. Shinpo smiled, "Good. This is done." This Is A Work In Progress. Check Back For More Soon!